Thick & Thin
by Destielixer
Summary: Mickey and Ian meet in college for the first time. Though they live in the same neighborhood and all that, they never actually meet until they become roommates and learn about each other. Eventually they fall in love but how many times can their relationship be broken and put back together? Will it eventually be too much for them?
1. Chapter 1

His first day at college and he'd already gotten beaten up by the gangster kids, he hurt all over and his lip was bleeding. Ian was sure that he'd broken a rib or something. Fuck. He hadn't even been doing shit at all. Yeah he was holding a huge fucking box walking around, how the fuck was he to know that some other guy was there? He could barely see around the box.

He took the stairs slowly, keeping to the railing in case anything happened. Thankfully his room was only on the second floor or he would have died climbing up the stairs. Panting Ian rested at the landing, fishing out the paper that directed him to his dorm 217.

His roommate was a boy by the name of Mickey Milkovich. Sounded decent enough. Maybe studious even but who knew. As he kicked the door open with his foot he heard rock music playing and the room smelt of smoke. Fuck. He thought as he peeked out from behind the box.

OH FUCK.

"You, carrot top," the dark haired boy said as he blew out a puff of smoke, "the fuck you doing here? One beating not enough for you?"

"This is my room you shit head," he answered as he put his box down on the empty bed across the room.

The boy whistled, looking his competition up and down, "I gotcha good didn't I? It'll teach you not to walk in my path," he said.

"Fuck you," Ian muttered as he unpacked his things, "How the fuck you expect me to see around this huge pile of shit?"

"Not my problem, you walk in my path I kick you to the curb. Don't mess with me," he said, a threat

"Whatever," Ian said he didn't need to deal with shit like him. He opened the window wide, making it known he hated that he smoked.

The dark haired boy merely raised his brow and continued smoking as if he weren't present. Ian packed away his stuff and then folded up the cardboard box. All the while he was aware of the delinquent watching him.

"Rule one, you can't cross the line in this room. You keep your stuff to your half and I keep to my half, y'hear?"

"What about the toilet huh? I got my stuff in there it's on your side," Ian answered as he sat on the bed across the other boy.

"Toilet's outta the question carrot top," he said as he leant back against the wall, "be glad I don't make you use the communal one."

"Don't expect me to thank you Mickey," Ian replied.

"The fuck you calling me Mickey huh?" he asked.

"Not your name fuck face?" Ian challenged.

"Fuck you," the boy growled and throwing the cigarette away he launched himself at him, tackling him down in bed. He was strong and his punches hit home. Ian fought back, punching him as well and when he got a clean break he kneed him and sent the black haired boy curling in on himself as he caught his breath. "Fuck…" he rasped as he rolled off him, sitting on the floor. Ian lay back on his bed, coughing as he swiped the blood from his lip.

The black haired boy leant back against his bed, head tilted up, eyes closed. He stuck out his hand, "Mickey Milkovich you fucking carrot top," he said as a form of introduction.

Ian laughed shaking his head and then reached a hand over, cringing slightly as he moved, his body still hurting, "Ian Gallagher, fuck face," he rasped.

"Least you ain't the fag I thought you to be," Mickey muttered as he opened his eyes, those were just as dark as his hair.

Ian gave him a wry smile, "Fags can fight too fuck face, I joined the J-ROTC. I know how to shoot a gun."

"Just because you learnt how to shoot a gun don't mean you know how to shoot properly," Mickey said.

"You challenging me?" Ian asked as he shifted to the edge of the bed and staggered to his feet going to the bathroom to assess his damage.

"Yeah, they got a shooting range here. Real guns, real bullets. You game?"

"You can't just go in there and start shooting around," Ian said as he looked at himself in the mirror, the already forming bruise on his chin and around his eye was beginning to hurt.

"Don't be a pussy," Mickey said as he came up behind him roughly grabbed his waist and ground himself against his ass. Ian swallowed, a shudder coursing through him at the delinquent's contact.

"What the fuck Mickey," he muttered storming past the dark haired boy as he flopped in bed, "I'm not going to get in trouble with you okay? So just go away," he said turning on his side, back to the other. Fuck he was already getting hard down there. Oh god.

"Fine, you better leave the window open tonight so I can climb in ya hear?" Mickey said and tossed a pillow at him as if that was going to make him listen, he thought.

"Whatever," Ian said hiding his face in the pillow as he heard Mickey leaving the room.

Ian heaved a sigh when the room was empty and then thought about other things before he could get a full-blown boner. It was kinda messed up really, getting aroused by the stupid delinquent that had beaten him up. Oh god, what was his body even thinking. He shook his head, threw the pillow back to Mickey's bed and then shut his eyes breathing deeply, he wouldn't do it, he wouldn't touch himself.

First night on campus and Mickey was glad that he'd gotten a second floor room; this meant he could sneak in and out at any given time. Fuck the school rules and fuck the curfews. He climbed the tree, hands and feet nimbly pulling himself up onto the branches and then he realised that the window was closed.

"Fucking carrot top," he muttered under his breath as he gingerly shifted across the thick branch trying to open the window. "Fuck!" he swore when the window didn't budge. "Ian!" he said as he banged on the window with his fist. He could see the redhead curled up in bed, whether he was sleeping or faking it he didn't know. "Ian fucking Gallagher!" he hissed banging harder on the window he saw the figure move, rolling out of bed and then he came over to the window.

Bleary eyed and still sleepy Ian looked at him from the other side of the glass, "Open the goddamn window Ian," Mickey growled as he jiggled the locked window, "I told you to leave it open already for fuck's sake."

"Troublesome," he heard Ian mutter and then he saw the other boy turn away and climb back into bed.

"What the fuck! Ian!" he called a little louder this time as his fist banged the window. "Open the goddamn window and let me in!"

"No…" he heard the redhead call from his bed, "serves you right for coming back late fuck face. You can spend the night in the tree."

"Fuck you!" Mickey growled as he rattled the window even more in anger.

"I suggest you don't make too much noise now, wouldn't want the guards finding out that you missed curfew," Ian said and then pulled the covers over his head.

"Bloody fucking hell," Mickey sighed he might as well spend the night in the tree then, seeing as Ian was going to be uncooperative. He crawled back down the branch and settled into a nook; pulling his coat tighter around him he folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Ian would get his punishment tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the very first chapter of my very first Gallavich fic ever. The fic gets waaaaayyy out of hand down the road. I hope you enjoyed it, and do leave me comments to let me know what you think! This fic will be updated on Mon-Wed-Fridays****


	2. Chapter 2

Something cold and wet dripped on his face and Mickey opened his eyes, vision bleary he found himself sleeping in a tree. He swiped a gloved hand over his face, cleaning off the morning dew. The campus below was already buzzing to life. Slowly he stretched, his body stiff from sleeping in the same position in a goddamn tree. That was when he realised that the window to his dorm room was open and there was a cup of steaming something sitting on the sill.

Did Ian make that? He thought as he cautiously made his way across the branch to the windowsill. He took the warm cup in his hands and brought it to his lips. Hot chocolate, he smiled at the taste as it coursed down his throat flooding his body with warmth. Mickey finished the rest of the cup within seconds and then climbed back into the room.

"Yo, Ian!" he called as he shrugged out of his jacket.

There was no reply. The redhead's bed was already made. Mickey checked the bathroom, no sign of Ian there either. Shit. He'd gone to classes that early? Ugh. Fuck him. Mickey washed out the cup of hot chocolate, took a quick shower and then changed into his clothes and left for his classes. He didn't care if Ian made him hot chocolate as a means of an apology, that boy was going to get slushied and all Mickey needed to do was to find him.

Mickey made his way down to the admin block and entered the office, "Ian Gallagher," he said drumming his fingers on the counter top, "I uh lost my schedule so could you help me print out another?" he asked. The lady tsked and then she stood and left, awhile later she came back with a slip of paper.

"You better keep that properly Gallagher," she reprimanded and just like that he'd gained access to the redhead's schedule.

Next he made his way down to the canteen grabbed a slushie then he pulled out the schedule. Ian should be right on his way to the first class of the day. Well no time like the present to deliver his punishment. Mickey cruised through the halls and easily enough he found the redhead.

"'Sup carrot top?" he greeted and then without further ado, dumped the ice cold drink on him. "That was for closing the window on me last night."

Ian never saw it coming until it hit him. Cold. Icy and dripping wet, he swiped the sweet drink off his face, licking his lips. Grape flavoured. If it weren't on him he would have gladly drank the slushie. He blinked, seeing his roommate standing in front of him, laughing at his state. Ian set his jaw, flicked the remnants of ice off of him and then turned on his heel and marched down the hall to the gents.

"Where you going carrot top?" he heard Mickey calling down the hallway.

Ian didn't even bother to answer he just gave the other boy a double flip off and kicked the door to the gents open. Once there he shrugged out of his jacket. Thank god for that, at least now his tank top would still be all right. Next he cleaned off the sticky sweet drink from his jeans. He would probably smell like grapes for the rest of the day. Well done, it was only the first day and he had racked up such _wonderful_ popularity scores.

As he was wetting another wad of tissue he caught sight of his watch and cursed. He was going to be late to the first class of the term. Fuck! Quickly he wrung out the soaking wet jacket, disposed of the copious amounts of tissue he'd used to clean off his jeans and then bolted from the gents. He ran down the hallways and right into class where the teacher was just about to pick up a chalk to write on the board.

"Mr Gallagher I expect?" she said raising a brow. She was definitely one of those fierce kinds.

"I-uh…yeah…" he said nodded his head as he adjusted his bag.

"Late," she snapped giving him a once over as she narrowed her eyes.

"I got held up in the bath, sorta…" Ian explained from out of the corner of his eye he caught Mickey snickering at his dire state. That fucker. What the fuck was his problem?

"Looks to me like you could have used more water. You smell like grapes Mr Gallagher," she said pointing him in the direction of an empty seat, "now please go take a seat, class is starting. I don't want you late again," she scolded and Ian nodded as he walked to the only seat available, the desk right in front of Mickey Milkovich.

"I saved you a seat carrot top," he said with a devilish grin.

Ian scowled at him, pulled out his psychology textbook, flipped Mickey another finger and then settled down to pay attention to Mrs Watson. She wasn't too bad. _Kick._ It seemed her lessons were going to be rather interesting. _Kick, kick, kick. _Ian took a deep, calming breath and reigned his anger in as he heaved a sigh. _Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. _ He flexed his hand, knuckles still sore from yesterday's beating. He was surprised that the teacher hadn't said anything about his face. _Kick. Kick. _Ian squared his jaw and turned around to face the source of the kicking.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" he asked each syllable dragged out and punctuated perfectly, almost quite as if he were throwing punches into his speech.

"You shouldn't be talking in class," Mickey said as he pretended to pay attention to the lesson. He didn't even have a goddamn textbook on his table! What the actual fuck was this?

"Oh you're one to talk Mickey, you don't have a fucking textbook," Ian ground out in a harsh whisper.

"Maybe I can't afford one?" Mickey challenged.

"Maybe you should stop smoking then you'd be able to afford one fuck face," Ian snarled.

"Gallagher, Milkovich, is there something wrong back there?" the teacher snapped, making Ian turn back to face her.

"No ma'am, just…helping a fellow classmate with his work. He needs _lots_ of help," Ian said as he tapped his head, giving a 'no brains' indication.

"That's not very nice of you Mr Gallagher, you know better than that to criticize a classmate, apologise to Mr Milkovich, now," she said fixing him with a stern glare, she folded her arms across her chest, "I'm waiting," she said.

Ian gritted his teeth he swore he could hear Mickey snickering again. He turned around.

"Go ahead buddy, apologise. Don't keep them waiting," Mickey said smirking.

Boy would Ian love to wipe that fucking smug grin off of that delinquent's face. He wasn't making a very good impression on the teachers this way. Ian stared the dark haired boy squarely in the face, "I'm sorry for saying that you have no brains," Ian said slowly enough as though talking to a retarded kid. Their teacher didn't seem to have qualms about it, an apology was what she wanted and that was what Ian did so she quickly resumed her lessons once more with a stern, "Right no more nonsense you two!"

Just as she returned to writing on the board, Ian turned back and hissed, "Not."

That earned him a strong kick to the back of his chair and his patience snapped. "I'd like to change seats," he said as he raised his hand.

"Where to?" the teacher asked clearly indicating that the rest of the seats were already taken.

"I'll change," a girl said raising her hand. She sat at the other end of the classroom in the back and she looked to be a little older.

"Mandy, right. Hurry," the teacher muttered, allowing the change and Ian thanked the goth girl as she passed him and she smiled at him, patting him on the back.

"No worries," she said and took her seat. The moment she did Mickey immediately looked disinterested making Ian wonder just what sort of sorcery she had over the monster of a guy. Whatever it was he wasn't interested. He just needed to get through today without another instance like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Well of course that was too much to ask for because at lunchtime, the girl Mandy, sat down at his table. Despite the nose ring, red highlights and all she smiled at him sweetly, "Mandy Milkovich," she said as she stuck her hand out.

"Ian Gallagher," he introduced and then narrowed his eyes at her, "Mickey's sister?" he asked as he cautiously shook her hand.

"I try not to associate myself with that thing," she answered as she shook her head, "I like the way you stood up to him," Mandy said.

Ian shrugged, "Yeah sorry to say but I had to put him in his place."

"Nah s'okay. I'm totally cool with it, in fact I give you full permission to beat him up whenever the fuck you want. I can't stand him, that fuck face," Mandy said as she ate her sandwich.

Ian raised a brow, "For siblings I take it you don't like him much?"

"Not in the least. Mickey's okay but its disgusting enough that we're in the same year," she said and then went on to explain, "I flunked last year and got held back and then he came along because dad said so."

And that would explain why she did look older than the rest of them. "My sister and brother thought I should be put through the college route as well. Though I resisted at first," Ian explained with a shrug.

"Parents?" she asked.

"Father's a drunk, not much good there. Mom's got a bipolar disorder, she's in an institute," Ian explained.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…" Mandy said.

Ian shook his head, "Nah, don't be it ain't your fault they turned out rotten."

"Well, well look what we have here, carrot top and my slutty sister. You tryna bang her Gallagher? I'll break you if you try," Mickey threatened as he swaggered over to the table, a group of boy gathered around him.

"The fuck you want now Mickey, get off my back," Ian growled as he glared at the other boy.

"You're so immature," Mandy shot back, "besides I approached Ian. Not the other way around."

"You watch out," Mickey threatened as he made the 'eyes on you' gesture, "try anything funny and I'll fucking kill you in your sleep Gallagher," just like that he was off and Ian ground his teeth together, the _nerve_ of him.

"It's bad enough I have to see him in the dorms but now he's in my classes too? This is the worst thing that could happen," Ian said with a huge sign.

"Holy shit, you got _that_ as your roommate?" Mandy asked looking shocked.

Ian nodded with an exasperated roll of his eyes, "Pretty much…"

"That would explain the bruises on your face…" she said and Ian gave her a 'you think I don't know' look. "Shit…you got it bad Gallagher, what'd you do to piss him off so bad?"

"Well," Ian said and he began to tell her the tale of his plight. How he had been moving into the dorms with a huge cardboard box, walking down the street when he accidentally crashed into Mickey. After which he got a beating.

"Damn," she whispered, "once you're on his list there's no getting off. But," she said with a nonchalant shrug, "if you stick with me you'll be fine."

Ian laughed a little, "Thanks but I can fight back very well thank you."

"I know. Just, y'know…" she said with a little shrug as she averted her eyes, "we could hang out together."

Okay. She was a fast one. Ian hadn't even seen that coming at all. It was like Mandy had sprung that out from nowhere. But he needed to get things straight if they were to be friends of any kind.

"Um Mandy," he began and she looked up at him, "I'm gay."

It took a few seconds for her to register what he'd said and then she cocked her head to the side, "Gay like…you like guys gay? Or…gay…as in…happy gay?"

"I like guys gay," he told her straight.

"Oh. Ian…I…" she stuttered to a stop.

"Yeah it's okay if you don't want to be friends now I get it," Ian said for her.

"Whoa hold it right there Gallagher, I don't mean that. It's just…I'm well…" she said with a shrug, "I'm usually used to guys fawning over me and all that and back there in class I thought…maybe…but I was wrong and. There's nothing wrong with you being gay I'm glad. I mean now I can have a boyfriend. Like a boy friend."

Ian laughed, relieved, he knew what she was getting at here, "Sure."

"And you can act like a real boyfriend when it comes to the guys that I don't really like or want to date," she added.

"Okay…" he said it was only fair. He 'used' her for her safety connection to Mickey and she 'used' him as a 'boyfriend'. Perfect.

Ian entered his dorm room to see a Mickey frantically packing away a magazine.

"Dude you don't have to stop your fapping on my occasion," he said dumping his bag on the desk before he pulled off his tank top, and jeans.

"Fuck you carrot top, next time announce when you're coming in," Mickey scolded as he righted himself and lighted a cigarette, acting as though nothing had happened.

Ian shook his head dumping his clothes at the foot of his bed he rummaged around in the cupboard for something else to wear before he headed off to the bathroom.

Mickey sat on his bed watching after the redhead and then he let out a huge sigh his cock still hard from the stimulation. Seeing the pale lightly freckled body of the redhead had only made his condition worse. Ian had a lean body, lightly muscular arms, and a torso to die for. The way the boxers hung low on his hips…Mickey licked his lips. He could just imagine licking those pale hipbones, sucking on them and making the redhead cry. His hand inched closer to his crotch, he knew he shouldn't, he didn't want to. Mickey couldn't understand how a magazine full of studs could turn him on or how Ian fucking Gallagher could make him stand at attention.

Fuck it. Whatever the case he needed to take care of his cock at the moment. He laid back in bed, one hand slipping into his boxers, he tugged his hardened member out with and began to stroke it, slicking himself up with his pre-ejaculate. He didn't have to think much or long because very soon he stiffened and spilled seed coating his hand and pooling in his boxers. He panted, chest heaving, lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag, closing his eyes he tucked his member back and wiped his ejaculate on an unsoiled part of his boxers.

Mickey closed his eyes and exhaled the smoke, all he could see was pale white freckled skin and it was at that exact moment he heard the bathroom door unlock. And said pale white boy with freckled skin exited from it. He kept his eyes shut as he lifted the cigarette to his mouth and took another lungful of it. Hell if he was going to have to act like he was sleeping, carrot top could _not_ find out about this. Not at all.

"What the fuck did I say about smoking when I'm in the room!" he heard Ian's exasperated voice followed by the sound of angry footsteps past his bed. Mickey chanced a peek, tilting his head back and boy was he in for a view. Ian was leaning to open both the bottom and the top windows, towel around his neck, red hair trickling water, those blue boxers fitting snugly around that waist. He shuddered, shutting his eyes tightly again as he went back to his state of ignorance. Mickey flopped an arm over his eyes so should he even be tempted to look he would still see nothing but darkness.

He drew one more breath of nicotine goodness and then he felt a presence next to him, definitely Ian, who took the cigarette from him and tossed it out the window. That got him to sit up and glare at the other boy.

"Fucking hell! Do you know how much that cost?" he yelled staring from Ian to the open window through which his poor unfinished cigarette had been thrown out and then back to the redhead.

"I don't give a shit how much that cost," Ian spat, "as long as I see you smoking when I'm around I will take that lung killer and toss it the fuck out of the room. Ya hear?"

Mickey flipped him the finger and sat back against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"Bathroom's all yours fap boy," Ian said indicating his boxers.

"Oh fuck you Ian," Mickey growled and then stormed off into the bathroom.

Ian couldn't help but to shake his head, a small smile on his lips as he heard the shower turn on. Cautiously he crept over to Mickey's bed and lifted the pillow a busty blonde babe with rock hard nipples and big tits stared back at him from the cover of the Playboy magazine. Ian rolled his eyes and dropped the pillow back in place, covering the porn. He hadn't expected any less from a bully like Mickey. Without further ado, he pulled on a random band tee one of Lip's old hand me downs and then gathered up his clothes to go and do laundry. He stuck one of his shoes between the door keeping it open. He would be down the hall and back in a jiffy anyway.

Making his way into the laundry room, Ian found it surprisingly empty. The machines were running and that was about it. Well thank goodness for that. He wasn't feeling very sociable anyway. He dumped his clothes in the wash paid for detergent and then dropped in a dime for the machine to start. Once he was sure that the machine was up and running he headed out of the laundry room, walking down the hallway. He stopped short in his tracks.

The door to 217 was closed. The shoe was gone. There was only one person responsible for this.

"Mickey!" Ian yelled as he hammered on the door. "I know you're fucking in there Mickey open the goddamn door!" he said pounding on the door.

"Nobody's home carrot top!" came the reply from the other side.

"Mickey you fucking asshole! Open the door!" Ian growled as he rammed into it, the door of course didn't budge and he ended up hurting himself more instead.

"No can do faggot. I'm taking a smoke," he heard Mickey answer, "because _somebody_ can't be in the room with me when I'm doing so, see how thoughtful I am?"

Ian sighed, rolling his eyes and then glaring at the door wishing he could burn it down with his vision. "Look fine, let me back in and I won't complain about you smoking no more." Besides it wasn't really that he hated Mickey smoking, it's just he wanted to irritate the raven-haired boy more. In fact he was fine with smoking, he did so too sometimes anyway. He heard footsteps padding over to the door and then heard the door open a cloud of smoke greeted him sending him coughing and that was it he jumped Mickey and tackled him to the floor as he took the cigarette from the other boy's hand.

"Enough," he growled straddling Mickey, sitting on his chest as he took the cigarette and gave the raven the exact same treatment. He blew a smoke ring at him and then stuck the cigarette back in Mickey's mouth before he got off the other boy.

Mickey lay there longer watching in his upside down world as Ian strode over to the desk pulled out his chair and settled down to his work. Well _that _certainly had been interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week was rather uneventful. He and Ian still bickered everyday. He realised that the redhead had a habit of waking up earlier than him most days. Ian also made the best hot chocolate…which needless to say was always left on the windowsill for him in the mornings. Mickey of course _hated_ sleeping in the tree outside his room, so he would need to have a talk with the redhead very soon about that matter.

Smoking wasn't so much of a problem now too. Ian let him smoke, provided he gave him one cigarette every time he lit his own, so he was more prone to smoking when Ian wasn't there. Mickey was glad that he and his group had created a reputation of sorts amongst the student body, they were feared and that was good. He had his fair share of bullying other kids when Ian wasn't around. But when the redhead was there, Mickey was sure to give him hell.

Also he'd tried out for the school's soccer team, which he was happy to say he qualified for. Everything was good that is until the English literature lecture where Ian who was being a pussy cowering in his sister's protection was being a bloody show off. The redhead was on a goddamn roll, answering every question that the faggot excuse of a lecturer, Professor Lishman was dishing out to get this – the whole lecture hall.

If this were some kind of flirtation session he would rather do without it. So he packed his bag and slinging it over his shoulder he made his grand departure.

"Where do you think you're going?" the professor's voice rang loud and clear through the hall and Mickey turned back.

"Off?" he asked like as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"We aren't done for the day yet."

"Well I'm done for the day. I can't take this faggot shit no more," Mickey said as his eyes – fuck it all, met Ian's across the distance of the hall.

Ian stared after the dark haired boy, Mickey had clearly been staring at him. Clearly. Firstly he didn't understand why the fuck the delinquent would direct the message at him, secondly and most importantly, he didn't understand this feeling of hurt that was bubbling up inside him. Ian shook it off, shook that feeling away and turned back to face the lecturer, Professor Lishman. He was just the right degree of old and sexy, like aged wine that Ian knew would taste good. Yeah he had been flirting with the professor if you can call answering questions flirtation. No one would know. Besides Literature was his favourite subject.

"Right, ignoring all that nonsense, let's continue with our lesson," the professor said with a smile and Ian couldn't help but to look said professor in the eye and smile back.

When classes were over Ian packed up his belonging slowly waiting for the students to leave before he made his way down to Professor Lishman's table. "Hi," Ian said with a small smile.

"Ah, you. The bright young thing who keeps answering my questions," the man said with a knowing smile, "what can I do for you?"

"Uh…I'm Ian, Ian Gallagher…" he introduced, "and I was wondering, if you have any materials that I could use to read ahead?"

The professor laughed, a rich sound, "Why you must be the first who's asking me about reading ahead Ian," he said.

"I really love literature, it's my favourite subject," Ian explained.

"I can tell. Well I'll see you in class next Tuesday so why don't I pass you the books then?"

Ian nodded and smiled, "Thanks a lot Professor," he said.

"Oh Ian have you thought of joining any of the clubs by the way?" professor Lishman asked as he led him out of the lecture hall, the two of them walking across campus together.

"I already did, I'm in Drama Club," Ian said as he chewed on his lower lip, nervously.

"I see. Well, I'm the teacher in charge of that club f.y.i so don't let me down," he said a hand on his shoulder he gave him another smile before he walked off in the other direction.

Wow. If that wasn't an invitation, Ian didn't know what was. With his first week over already, Ian trudged back to his dorm room. It was empty thank goodness. Mickey wasn't around and Ian hoped that would stay that way for a little longer. He had things to read up on, and a paper to finish by Monday. He set his things down, took a shower and then settled down to work. At dinner, Mandy dropped by with some Chinese takeout and Ian told her about Professor Lishman. She was cool about it.

"I mean I don't really take literature so I wouldn't know about him at all," Mandy said, "but if you like him go for it. No one can stop you," she continued on a parting note and that got him thinking that night in bed before he fell asleep.

Of course it was another night where there was knocking on the window and Mickey calling to him.

"Gallagher, open the fucking window," he heard Mickey's slurred speech. He was drunk? What the actual fuck. Ian turned on the lights, opened the window letting cool autumn air rushing into the room. Mickey tossed his bag into the room and then struggled to come in. He stumbled and ended up knocking over his stack of books and Ian would have scolded him had he not been shocked at Mickey's current state.

"Shit," Ian whispered his hand covering his mouth as he stared at Mickey in his bloody, drunken state. "The fuck did you get yourself into?" he asked as he bent to help the raven-haired boy up. But Mickey swatted him away.

"Fuck off, I don't need your help," he mumbled as he crawled over to his bed and sat there, head lying back on his pillow.

Ian stared at him. His face was bloody, a streak of blood trailing down his forehead, his nose and his lip. They were still fresh wounds and still open, "Mickey," he said as he bent down, moving over to the other boy's side, "you're gonna bleed out like that," he said. Though his J-ROTC training taught him well enough that he would be fine. He was sane enough to form sentences and his movements were under the influence of alcohol.

"Just shut up and go away carrot top," Mickey said his voice irritated.

Ian rolled his eyes; going into the bathroom he dug out the dorm room's first aid kit. Then he took a cloth and wet it before he went back out. He set the kit down on Mickey's bed and then knelt at the other's side. Pursing his lips he dabbed the cloth over the other boy's forehead. He'd thought Mickey had already dozed off but as soon as the cloth touched the other's forehead, a strong grip circled his wrist and Mickey opened dark eyes turning his head to look at him.

"I'm helping you…" Ian said as he reached to pry Mickey's fingers off his wrist. Reluctantly Mickey let go, but he didn't stop looking at him as he cleaned up his bloody face. Ian made a few trips in and out of the toilet, rinsing out the cloth to clean Mickey's face.

All the while Mickey couldn't stop staring at Ian's parted lips, or the way the redhead bit his lips when he was nervous and the then wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue. He raised his gaze higher and noticed the way Ian's blue eyes were focused and filled with worry as he helped him. Mickey swallowed, closing his eyes as a deep ache filled his chest. He couldn't help himself

"What happened?" he heard Ian ask as gentle fingers rubbed anti-septic cream into his cuts.

"None of your business," Mickey said keeping his eyes shut tight to keep temptation out.

"You owe me an explanation," Ian said hitting his chest lightly.

Mickey hissed opening his eyes to glare at Ian, "I got into a bar fight okay? The fuck you gon' do about it?" he asked.

Ian shrugged, "How'd you manage to climb the tree then?" he asked.

"What, I had to get in," Mickey said, "sides I was prepped to sleep outside there again and you were going to get a beating for locking me out every night."

Ian shook his head a small smile creeping to his lips, "I'll be doing that till you learn to come in before curfew," he said, fingers reaching to brush Mickey's hair back gently as he stuck a Band-Aid on his forehead. "What do you even do out there anyway? Don't you need to study?"

"Fuck studies," Mickey muttered closing his eyes and totally avoiding the subject of what he did. He heard Ian sigh and then felt the redhead's presence move away from his side. The bathroom cabinets opened and shut and then he heard Ian turn off the lights.

"Are you going to spend the night sitting there?" Ian asked.

Mickey looked at the other in the dark, really looked, since Ian couldn't possibly see him staring at him in the dark. He took in Ian's large tee-shirt over boxer shorts, he was practically swimming in the shirt. Mickey knew Ian kept a toned body beneath that baggy shirt and he wondered why he didn't show it off today. Must be the alcohol talking…

"Yeah, it gonna be a problem carrot top?" he asked.

"Nope. Just don't blame me if you wake up aching and shit," Ian muttered as he got in his bed, curled up in his sheets and fell asleep. Mickey reached his hand out in the dark, pulling his blanket off his bed, he lay down on the floor and curling up on his side he fell asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian woke up the next morning a little early for a Saturday. He rolled to the side of his bed about to get off when he found Mickey rolled up in his blanket, sleeping near his bed. He looked like a harmless kitten like this when he slept, in fact he didn't look like the delinquent that Ian knew at all. It was just something about the way his face took on a softer look, he wasn't guarded or anything and…Ian had to say he sorta liked it. Liked Mickey's softer look that is, not…anything else.

Shaking off the feeling Ian crept out of bed and went to the bathroom. Washing up he got his stuff and then leaving his shoe in the doorway he went down to the pantry on this level to make hot chocolate. One for himself and another for Mickey, he thought as he stirred the second cupful of frothy chocolaty goodness.

It had become his 'morning routine' of sorts to make hot chocolate for the other boy; he didn't really know why he made it really. The first day it had been just an apology and then after that…well, Mickey didn't say anything about it so, he made one for him every morning and left it on the windowsill when he locked him out. That would be something that remained unspoken between them.

Gingerly Ian pushed open the door with his foot, seeing Mickey still curled up on the floor. He didn't know if it would be better to wake him up or to let him sleep on. Setting the two cups down on the table, he walked over to the sleeping Mickey, bent down and poked him, "Hey, Mickey, wake up." The other boy groaned, and burrowed down into his blanket. "Fuck off," he muttered.

"How're you feeling?" Ian asked continuing to poke him on his arm.

"Aching," Mickey murmured and shrugged his finger off.

"You planning on staying here the whole day?" Ian asked as he sat down on the floor beside the still sleeping raven-haired boy.

Mickey grunted a yes and then turned over to him, opening his eyes, "Why're you here? Don't you have shit to do carrot top? Like that faggot professor's work?"

Ian punched his shoulder lightly, "My fuck face of a room mate is down, gotta take care of him," he said as he stood to go and get the two mugs of hot chocolate. This time when he settled down at Mickey's side the other boy pulled himself into a sitting position, raising his brow he looked at the two steaming mugs.

"That for me?" he asked.

Ian shrugged; "Dunno, you see anyone else in the room?" he asked and got a chuckle from the other.

Mickey got out of the blanket, shrugging it off as he reached to take one of the cups from the redhead. He was surprised Ian was here. Usually, the other boy was gone for classes, leaving him, a rather cold aching mess and smelling of tree as he drank the mug of hot chocolate alone.

"Day?" he asked as he lifted the mug to his lips.

"Saturday. Weekend," Ian offered shaking his head, "you got hit pretty bad last night huh."

"Mm," he said making a noise of acknowledgement. He didn't want to talk much about last night anyway. No one, only he, needed to know the reason behind that bar brawl.

Ian took the cue from him and sat there wrapping his arms around himself, mug of hot chocolate at the side. The room fell into silence and Mickey took that time to drink finish his mug of hot chocolate. Licking his lips, he set the mug down at his side and mirrored Ian.

"So…I take it you like it?" Ian asked arching a brow.

"Like what?" Mickey asked.

"Hot chocolate," Ian offered.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Not bad."

"Not bad? Well's its gotta be pretty darn good if you're drinking it all up," Ian said as he took to finishing his own mug of hot chocolate.

"Whatever," Mickey muttered as he shrugged out of his jacket and then gingerly pulled off his tank top. He stared down at his bruised body. Yeah, he got hit pretty bad, but who gave a fuck? Sometimes physical hurt could do well in taking your mid off of other shitty things.

"Wow, shit man," Ian mused, "did you break your ribs?"

"Doubt it. It don't really hurt when I breathe so," Mickey said with a shrug, "guess I'm fine."

"C'mon," Ian invited, standing as he offered Mickey a hand, "gotta get that cleaned up and bandaged," he said. Of course he was expecting to be told to 'fuck off' or something but he was surprised really that Mickey took his hand and let him lead him into the bathroom. Ian sat him down on the closed toilet bowl and then he pulled out the first aid kit.

"What're you doing?" Mickey asked looking at him quizzically.

"Cleaning you up," Ian said as he knelt in front of the raven-haired boy.

Above him Mickey scowled as the redhead cleaned his wounds. He was gentle and really good with his hands. Don't think about his hands…soft…slightly callused… Ian nimbly worked with the bandages his fingers brushing against his skin each time. Each time Mickey would curse in his head, closing his eyes as he bit his lower lip.

"What the fuck, Mickey?" the voice snaps him out of it all and Mickey jumps at it.

Standing at the bathroom door is his sister Mandy an expression of shock on her face and one of bewilderment, "Right…I'm gonna step out. You settle this shit."

Mickey saw the redhead's pale, freckled cheeks redden and then he averted his gaze, clearing his throat, clearly uncomfortable at the situation. Those blue eyes caught his and Mickey scowled, he was sure his face was looking like a goddamn tomato, his ears were all hot too. "The fuck you waitin' for carrot top, go talk to her!" he said as he pushed the other boy out, "I'll handle this shit on my own," he said taking the bandages.

Ian left never feeling more embarrassed. Yeah it certainly hadn't been anything at all. Just…helping a roommate dress his wounds. He found Mandy standing in the hallway and he signals to her it's okay to come in. "Look I didn't come here to disturb…" Mandy says and Ian knows she's already joking from her tone.

"I'm not into him," he tells her anyway, "seriously _that_ is not my type."

She giggled all smiles and teeth, "Okay. What happened to him?"

"Came in injured and drunk last night. Past the curfew time," Ian explained.

"Shit, it looked pretty bad."

"Ay carrot top, I need help with this fucking shit," Mickey hollered as he came to the door, fumbling with the bandages. Ian turned and was about to help him when Mandy smacked him, "Respect Mick," she said, pulling him back into the room, Ian following.

"Ow, that fucking hurt!"

"Serves you right, anyway we're going to go out I need new clothes," Mandy says as she leads Mickey into the bathroom. "Ian a minute in private okay?" she said as she shut the door.

Mickey looks at his sister, standing with him in the bathroom, "What the fuck skank?

"Look here Mickey if you break his heart I will kill you y'hear? Kill you," she threatened, "You will be dead," Mandy added with a slitting of the throat gesture to drive home her point.

And Mickey rolled his eyes at her conclusion, "Whoa hold the fuck up. I'm not into him okay? I don't fucking like him!" Mickey said.

"Okay. Good. I'm gonna watch you and I SWEAR you harm him or hurt him I will have your head."

"Yeah all right, okay, okay," he said and watches as Mandy leaves.

"Fuck," Mickey mutters kicking over the trashcan in frustration, pulling on his tank top, he exited the room seeing Ian changing, back to him. Mandy was there too, staring him down, arms folded across her chest in a protective stance.

I don't like him. Do I…


	6. Chapter 6

As Valentine's Day draws around the corner Ian, borrows the Cooking Club's kitchen and makes chocolates. Mandy's with him as they pipe the chocolate mixture into the moulds.

"So who're you planning on giving them to?" Mandy asks as she licks some off her finger.

Ian shrugs, "Ned."

"Who?" Mandy questions as she crosses the kitchen to put her tray into the fridge.

"Remember the lit teacher? The one that I was telling you about the last time? Professor Lishman, yeah he's Ned," Ian explained as he shook the moulding tray to ensure the surface of the chocolate mix was all straight and even.

"Wait you're seeing him?"

"No…I just wanted to give him chocolates," Ian said wish a shrug as he went to put the mould into the fridge.

"Really? An old guy like him?" Mandy asked incredulous, "Not that I'm judging you with your choices or anything but why not pick someone closer to your own age?"

"Guys my age don't know how to have real relationships. I need someone stable," Ian explained and for a second there he saw Mickey's face. The delinquent had improved his coming in late from curfew such that he spent two nights locked out every time instead of staying out the whole night. They didn't talk much now that school was in full session. Ian had his club meetings and they were currently working on a musical and Mickey was busy with his soccer thing being the captain only after such a short time.

"Baking faggot chocolates carrot top?" came Mickey's voice as the raven-haired boy entered the kitchen.

"Fuck off," Ian muttered as he cleaned up the workstation, walking past the other boy. "bet you get pussy chocolates," he retorted.

"Bingo," Mickey said as he watched Ian washing up, Mandy watching him closely. 'I'm not doing anything,' he mouthed at her when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ian's making chocolates to give to someone special," Mandy said.

"Mandy," Ian hissed whirling to stare at her.

"Who's the lucky bastard?" Mickey asked.

"None of your business," Ian mutters and turns away, forcefully brushing past him and wiping his hand on a cloth.

"You wanna fucking fight now?" Mickey growls as he jumps off the stool he's kept in line by Mandy who stands between them.

"Back off," she threatens her voice fierce.

"I'm just gonna go," Ian said as he hangs up the apron and then with a wave to Mandy he's out of the kitchen.

"Is it that fucking old coot? That literature teacher? Fucking Lishman?" Mickey asks of his sister.

"I don't know Mick," Mandy says. Mickey knows she's hiding something, definitely hiding something.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out on my own," he says and leaves the kitchen.

He returns to the dorm to find Ian lying in bed reading ahead for Lishman's class with the teacher's book in his hands, anger bubbles inside him and he locks his jaw. Just what the fuck is the redhead planning on doing? The meetings after classes, answering all his questions during lectures and then handing in papers weeks before the actual deadline there had to be something going on and if Mickey didn't know better Ian was wooing the old cow.

"What're you up to?" Mickey demanded of Ian as he kept his eyes on somewhere that wasn't the curve of Ian's arse defined by his cotton boxers or the freckled pale plains of his back.

"What you mean fuck face?" Ian asked turning around and Mickey gulped his eyes quickly glancing over Ian's chest.

He turned around, breathing deeply as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up, "You know your chocolates and shit," Mickey said as he went to the desk and sat down, turning on the lamp he opened the math textbook and settled down.

"It's Valentine's tomorrow, spirit of giving and all that," Ian answered.

"It's only if you have a boyfriend carrot top which you don't," Mickey said as he started on a clean sheet of paper, trying to solve his sums.

"No, the point of Valentine's is to show your interest in someone by giving them something," Ian said.

"Chocolates only or what?" Mickey asked.

"Oooh why ya askin'? Got someone you like?" Ian teased him and Mickey felt his cheeks heating, he was positively certain his ears were red too.

"For fuck's sake, no! I'm just fucking asking," Mickey growled and he heard Ian chuckle.

"Okay if that's what helps you sleep better at night."

Nothing more was said that evening as the two got caught up in their own work. Ian for some reason found himself looking to Mickey after every two pages. His eyes were drawn to Mickey's back as the raven-haired boy bent over his work. He was broad shouldered, arms muscled and strong…Ian let his eyes travel down his arm. Mickey's hands looked strong, sturdy, holding the pen scribbling notes. He had a strong jaw, a real pleasant side profile. He would indeed be handsome if he lost the attitude.

Wait…did he just seriously think that? All of that?

"Fuck studying I'm going to bed now, you coming?" Mickey asked and it startled Ian.

"Coming to bed with you? NO."

"It wasn't an offer carrot top, get your fucking head checked. I meant you should get to bed and stop reading that faggot's book already," Mickey said as he turned off the room lights without waiting for Ian's reply.

Ian set the book down on the floor, and then pulled the covers around him and closed his eyes. In the bed beside him, Mickey did the same; just…he turned his head looking at Ian in the darkness, eyes adjusting to the redhead's form.

"G'night Mickey," he heard Ian say and Mickey felt something stir inside him, just the slightest of rustles, like leaves in a gentle breeze, the lightest touch of a feather ghosting over skin. He closed his eyes and settled down.

"Night…Ian…" Mickey whispered.

And so it was that under the cover of darkness, two troubled hearts were sent off to the land of the Sandman.


	7. Chapter 7

A small box sits on his table in psychology class. Ian finds it odd that anyone should give him something on Valentine's Day. Silently he slips into his seat, opening the box, he smiles at the gift, twin dog tags on a metal chain both having their own patterns. He glances around the class that is still rather empty. Could any of the students here have given this to him? It didn't feel right…he looked to Mickey's seat; the raven-haired boy still wasn't there yet.

"First present of the day?" Mandy asks as she nods her head to the dog tags, taking her seat next to him in class today.

"Yeah," Ian answered as he took them out.

"Does it have a note?" she asked pulling out her textbook.

"Nope, it just appeared on my table no note, nothing," Ian said as he put the tags on.

"You've just scored yourself a secret admirer," Mandy teased as the teacher walked into class followed quickly by one Mickey Milkovich.

Ian's eyes flit to the boy for a split second as he fingered the dog tags. Was it him? Couldn't be right? Nah, he wouldn't. Anyway it didn't matter.

If Mickey had been expecting any thanks, he was wrong because Ian, that fucking dimwit didn't even think twice about talking to him that day. So he watched from a distance as the redhead went about classes, ate lunch with his sister and then sat through the entire English literature lesson all fidgety and shit with his box of specially made chocolate, nicely wrapped up and prepared to give to professor Lishman.

As the class emptied out, Mickey followed suit but found himself lingering at the door to the lecture theatre, watching Ian. The redhead made it to the front of the classroom, shy as fuck and blushing, clearly too preoccupied by the old fucker's presence to notice that he was watching.

"Holy crap it's happening," came Mandy's voice from behind him, making him jump.

"Shut up you're gonna blow our fucking cover skank," he growled as he shushed her.

The Milkovichs' watched in anticipation as Ian like the nervous schoolboy he was, finally got the courage to hand over his box of homemade chocolates to the professor.

"I don't see what Ian sees in him," Mandy whispered watching as Ian rounded he table to hug the older man.

"Clearly faggots and faggots attract each other," Mickey whispered back cringing as Ian tiptoed to kiss the professor on the cheek. Once again he felt that raging fire of emotion course through him, making his blood boil. "I'm outta here," he said and then turned to leave.

"Oh wait Ian and I were going out to town tonight, you wanna come?" she asked.

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

Mandy shrugged, "A friend's place, they're having a Valentine's party thing."

"Do I look like I have a fucking date?" Mickey asked.

"Neither do Ian or I, c'mon they've got booze and some joints," she said, clearly persuading him to come and for once Mickey decided to let his sister drag him to one of her social events…only because Ian would be there…but of course Mickey wouldn't admit that to himself.

* * *

They were taking a bus down to Mandy's friend's place and the bus was crowded as was the usual of this time of the day. There were no seats so the three of them stood around holding on to the handrails and the poles. As the bus came to a sudden halt at the traffic light, Ian was forced to grab onto the pole nearest to him in an attempt to keep himself right side up.

He realised that he'd grabbed onto Mickey's hand in the course of that and he quickly draws his hand back, heart racing. He hadn't realised that Mickey would be holding onto that pole…he looks to his feet now hearing as the other boy uncomfortably clears his throat beside him. Cautiously Ian reaches for a place on the pole where Mickey's hand isn't. The accident had made him feel suddenly conscious of the raven-haired boy's presence.

When they arrive at the party Ian realises that half of the people there are already drunk. There's free flow of alcohol and the room is filled with sweet smelling smoke. It's like he's stepped into a different world altogether, enveloped in the smoke. Mandy guides them over to the booze table and it isn't long before they join the crowd of drunkards.

They're on the fifth round of spin the bottle for seven minutes in heaven and Ian's feeling fired up, his body singing with the bliss of alcohol. There's another boy there that he kind of likes, shaggy blonde hair, deep voice, he wanted to get him. He leans forward to spin the bottle and watches as it turns and turns and slows down. His eyes follow the direction of where the bottle stopped and Ian's eyes travel up black army boots, cargo pants and a black tank top to meet Mickey's dark eyes. He licks his lips, swallowing past the growing lump in his throat. Of all people…it had to be him…just the thought of it…it made him nervous as fuck.

"Go on, get inside the closet!" the group cheered as one of them volunteered to take the timing.

Ian steps into the closet, Mickey following after him into the dimly lit room. Ian stands far away from Mickey and he doesn't know what to do really. His stomach is twisting and turning, butterflies fluttering in every fucking direction. Also his body shudders at the thought of what would happen next: heated kissing, heavy petting, a quick fuck. He looks to Mickey, those thoughts in his alcohol hazed mind and then quickly averts his glance when he realizes that the other boy is watching him.

"Alright carrot top, lets get this over and done with," Mickey said taking the lead.

"What?" Ian's shocked at Mickey's attitude.

"You know, do whatever fucking thing it is they do?" Mickey said as he approached the redhead, "I ain't never done this before though…" he said clearly awkward and just as nervous as Ian as he scrubbed awkwardly behind his neck. Yeah he didn't always go out with people who did this sort of shit...he'd heard about seven minutes in heaven. Heard about what they did, and what happened. But never actually gotten down to it before.

"Um...I guess a kiss will do?" Ian said with a shrug, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down as Mickey closed the distance.

"Aight. But you gotta close your eyes," Mickey commanded.

"Okay," Ian said and closed his eyes obediently.

He gasped when Mickey roughly backed him and pushed him up against the shelf the wood digging into his back and next thing he felt was Mickey's lips on his. Unsteady, rough, sloppy and nervous Mickey kissed him. Mickey's callused hands cradling his face on either side. Ian felt like he was on fire, being consumed by the flames of god only knows what he's fucking feeling right now and he can't help himself as he moans against Mickey's lips opening his mouth to Mickey's plundering tongue.

Mickey growls into the kiss. It's so fucking good. He's never kissed anyone quite as fiercely or as passionately as he was kissing a certain Ian Gallagher right now. He grips the other by his shirt slamming him against the shelf as Ian's hands slipped around his waist, cupping his arse and pulling him up close. He hissed, pulling away as his crotch ground against Ian's, "Don't," he rasped, their lips barely touching. His heart was racing, he was panting and Ian…Ian was sneaky as fuck. The redhead was grinding up against him, humping him. Mickey kept his hand around Ian's neck, staring into his eyes, a silent command that if he dared to go any further, he wouldn't hesitate to strangle the other boy. It was all he could do to keep Ian at bay and all he could do to keep his own thin shred of restraint.

There was a knock on the door and Ian stopped mid-grind, "A minute left boys."

Ian's eyes were glazed over and Mickey could see that he was wanted. And from the tightness in his pants he wanted the redhead too. Mickey dipped his head to Ian's neck and kissed it. Ian immediately arched into him letting out a breathy, stuttery moan. He grinned; he'd hit the fucking jackpot. Sucking on Ian's sensitive spot on the redhead's pale neck, Mickey elicited obscene moans and wanton whines from the other boy.

"Oh Mickey," Ian panted his hips rutting against the raven-haired boy's thigh, "Mmph Mickey," he whispered voice raspy, "Oh fuck yesss," Ian cried rubbing up against him like a cat in heat as Mickey sucked on his neck, licking him and kissing his skin, worshiping him like there was no tomorrow.

Mickey smirked against Ian's neck, satisfied. He kissed the already forming hickey.

He'd left his mark.

Just then the door opened and Mickey backed away from the redhead who remained pressed up against the wooden shelves, breathless, completely ravaged, his lips pink and plump and parted. Ian looked totally and completely beautiful and Mickey turned away from him, shocked and embarrassed at what he'd done. Ian stared after him his fingers moving to the dog tags around his neck, he closed his hand around them, then, licking his lips, he too left the closet and returned to the game.


	8. Chapter 8

Mickey woke up the next morning with a fucking hangover. It hurt so bad as he opened his eyes he found that he was lying on the floor near Ian's bed and Ian was sleeping such that he was almost falling off the bed. He was sleeping right at the edge and Mickey realised that their hands…Ian's dangling from the bed and his thrown above his head, they were almost touching. Ian's fingers could literally have brushed against his hand. Experimentally Mickey stretches his fingers, and touches the tips of Ian's fingers, he feels a spark as their skins touch. He only has to let this tips of his fingers ghost over Ian's hand, tracing the veins tenderly…

Shit. This wasn't happening.

Not with him.

Not Ian Gallagher…

Without further ado Mickey drags himself up and leaves the room after making sure Ian was still asleep and it hurt him to leave the redhead alone for some reason. God fucking damn it, first the dog tags, then last night in the closet it was enough to make Mickey fear for his feelings towards Ian.

It couldn't happen.

When Ian awoke his head hurt, the room was empty. Mickey wasn't about at all though Ian was quite sure the two had gotten in before curfew together. He ran a hand through his hair and getting out of bed he trudged into the bathroom, washing his face he realised for the first time the blue-black hickey on his neck. Gingerly he ran his fingers over it, tracing the mouth shaped mark. Alcohol or no he could remember clearly what happened. Mickey had left this on his neck, his mark and the thought of it, the thought of yesterday night in the closet…it was completely overwhelming.

Mickey didn't seem like the kind…but yesterday night was so real, so vivid. Okay maybe Mickey just hadn't had a good fuck in awhile and he was just using him or something. Ian refused to let it get to him and went to take a shower. When he was done, he found the other boy in the room once again.

"Didn't hear you get back," Ian said, drying his hair, "Where've you been?"

Mickey shrugged, "None of your concern."

"Anyway, I'm going down to the library to finish up my paper so you got the room to yourself," Ian said as he changed in the room.

Mickey didn't reply at all and Ian decided it was best not to push him for a reply, so he left without another word.

* * *

Ian enters the library, Saturday mornings are usually quiet, everyone on campus slept in. So the library was empty. His footsteps fell on wooden parquet floors as he walked to the back of the library. Sitting at the table in the corner was Ned, poring over student's papers and marking them.

"Hey," Ian said as he pulled up a chair next to the literature professor.

"Ian, so good to see you," he greeted with a smile which slowly faded away. "What's that?" Ned asks pointing to the hickey on his neck.

Ian shrugs, making a conscious effort to cover it with his hand, "It's nothing."

"That's not nothing Ian, I know what it is. Who gave it to you?"

Ian keeps silent looking at the swirled pattern that the wooden table makes.

"I don't like it Ian…" Ned says his voice gentle but serious, "Look I want us to be serious okay? A serious couple. I can't have you seeing other people when we're together. Yes, you may be young but, that's not an excuse. If you want to be in a relationship you've got to be committed to it."

Ian sighs, he doesn't need to hear this shit right now. He'd thought Ned would understand, "Look that hickey happened before you said you wanted to be serious okay? If I'd known, yeah sure I'd fucking keep the other person away. But you just got to accept this. It was _one_ hickey. It means nothing Ned," Ian said his voice faltering.

"That happened last night?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, so? I already said it means nothing," Ian retorted. "You want me to be serious, I'll be serious from here on out."

"I don't ever want to see another sort of that kind of thing on you from now on okay? Unless it's mine," Ned teases.

There's something about it that makes him uneasy but Ian nods and smiles, "Okay."

Ned is pleased with the reply and he leans over reaching for Ian. Ian knows what's going to happen next and he steels his nerves for it.

Now Mandy wasn't really one for going to visit the library in the morning. But today she had an agenda for visiting that building. That's where the school's dealer was located at and right now, Mandy needed a new pack of smoke from said dealer. Her friend mentioned that the dealer was always in the back so that's where she headed to first. What she saw, shocked her. Ian and that old guy, the professor were making out.

Holy fucking crap.

They were making out in the library.

Mandy doesn't stay any longer and her first instinct is to go to the boys' dorms.

* * *

Mickey pulled out his earphones at the sound of the knocking on the door. He was getting nowhere with his homework. He shuffled over to open the door and found his sister standing there. She barges in without asking and plonks herself on Ian's bed.

"The fuck you doing here skank?" he asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd taken some painkillers but the headache was still there and right now he didn't want to deal with homework or with his sister.

"Well. First off, where's Ian?" she asked.

Mickey looked at her, "What the fuck are you trying to get at?" Because surely Ian and her were very good friends and Ian would have told her he would be at the library right?

"Just answer me," Mandy snapped.

"Library. What the fuck sis?" he sighed sitting down on his bed, "Didn't carrot top tell you?"

"Yes. He said he was going there to study or something like that," Mandy said.

"Yeah told me the same thing. So what?"

"So I saw him in the library. And he wasn't studying!" she said as if that was something to be amazed about. Mickey didn't really care.

"Again, so what? If fucking carrot top doesn't want to study I'm not gonna give two fucks."

"He was making out with the literature teacher. You know the one he gave chocolates to."

Mickey felt something shattering in that moment, he didn't know what, but he couldn't find any words to say at all. Why would Mandy tell him this? Unless she was lying…but he knew Mandy, no matter how irritating or skanky she was, she wouldn't lie. When he finally got his tongue back he stared her squarely in the eyes, "The fuck am I supposed to do Mandy? Just cuz I gave that shit sack a hickey yesterday don't mean I'm a fucking faggot okay?" he explained, "I was drunk, we had to play the game and I hadn't gotten laid in awhile so, yes, I marked him."

"Well whatever, just thought I'd give you a lil' heads up. Who knows he might bring the old coot to this very bed," Mandy said patting Ian's bed.

"Alright, fuck off. Get the fuck outta here Mandy," Mickey growled as he grabbed her and pulled her to the door, kicking her out he slammed it shut.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were a living hell for Ian. Mickey was on a roll with the bullying shit and Mandy couldn't help at all or at least she tried to stay out of it. Ian didn't blame her. He wondered what exactly was making Mickey act up like that. Surely it wasn't that night in the closet right? There was nothing else but that for Mickey to be angry about. It was bearable though, since it was just verbal bullying and all Ian really did would be to ignore it.

After the Drama club meeting was over that day and Ian had said goodbye to Ned, he made his way back across campus to his dorm. He found Mickey stripped down to his boxers just about ready to go and bathe.

"You're back carrot top," he said, "just the right timing."

Ian raised a brow, "Right timing for what fuck face?"

"We should have a jerk off contest in the shower," Mickey said.

Ian doesn't know if he should be feeling embarrassed or not. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Me and the soccer team do that. We jerk off in the showers sometimes and we have a contest, see who can hold on the longest."

"And you're calling me the faggot," he said rolling his eyes, "You and your fucking soccer team should just have a goddamn orgy already," Ian muttered as he dumped his book bag down on the chair, shrugging out of his jacket and taking off his scarf.

"Don't be a fucking pussy Ian, just fucking do it," Mickey says.

And Ian closes his eyes, takes a deep breath to calm himself. He would love to punch the living daylights out of this fucking bastard but he agreed to it anyway. "Fine. Get in the shower fuck face, you want a jerk off competition, have at it but I'm going to win," Ian announces as he strips down to nothing and walks into the shower.

Mickey can only stare after the redhead as he pushes past him into the shower. He hadn't expected Ian to agree that easily. Fact is he just wants Ian. He can't stand the thought of Ian with that stupid sick old fuck. He wants Ian to himself and if this is how he can get it, then so fucking be it. Taking off his boxers he walks into the bathroom, Ian's already under the spray of the shower, combing back his hair. Mickey's mouth runs dry at the scene and he's already growing hard watching as the redhead tips his head back letting the warm spray play along the sensitive skin of his neck.

Hand already stroking his cock, Mickey enters the shower stall and Ian turns around to greet him with a smirk, the redhead following his lead and dropping a hand to his own cock and tugging at it. He watches as Ian gets into the groove, leaning against the wall, his hand moving easily up and down his cock, the water and soap acting as lubricant. Mickey gulps, he was already aching hard and as he leans against the wall, watching the redhead masturbate there's something about it that turns him on.

The way the water trails down Ian's body, down his chest and past the dog tags to his stomach and the sparse bush of hairs between his legs. Mickey's eyes continue their travel down Ian's strong thighs, imagining them around him. He moans, stroking himself even faster, wanting it, wanting Ian.

Ian opens blue eyes to watch Mickey, he doesn't question. It's already clear that this isn't a competition; Mickey is clearly just getting off on Ian's naked, wet body. It makes him hard too but he knows how to wait, how to hold it in. Just a little longer…his breath is coming faster now and as Ian watches Mickey get pushed over the edge, cumming so fucking fast, he finally lets go of his tight restraint. He sprints the final laps to the end and on a silent scream Ian cums, spewing his seed.

Mickey opens his eyes to find Ian smirking at him, washing off, "Told you I'd win," he brags and then walks out leaving him in the shower stall his knees weak and still panting from his release.

Shit that was one fucking mind shattering and earth-blowing jerk off. It was so much better than all the stupid magazine cut-outs of guys that he kept in the Playboy magazine. Ian's cock... he shook himself turning off the hot water so that the shower was cold now. He wouldn't think about Ian's cock. About how it was thick and long and the way it curved up against the redhead's stomach head all weepy and pearly white with cum. Mickey dunked his head into the cold-water spray. Stop thinking of how Ian's lips were like fucking cherries, parted and red and inviting.

Fuck.

He pounded the wall with a fist and then cursed at the pain that shot right up his arm. Well at least that got him to stop thinking…for a while…

* * *

Ian thought that everything would change from that day on, yet even after that jerk off competition Mickey and gang still bully him. He'd thought that by agreeing to Mickey's request to jerk off together in the shower everything would be fine but as it seemed, the bullying only got worse. So much so that he was being tossed slushies by Mickey and the soccer team between periods, having his desk taken out of class such that he would have to stand throughout the lesson or spend it sitting at the teacher's table. Then the one time when he fought back with Mickey in psychology class it landed him a first class ticket to detention with Mickey.

Ian can't stand it anymore and when he sees Mickey in the detention room he walks right up to the raven-haired boy. He slams his hands down on the table, "What the fuck is wrong with you Mickey?" he growls staring dead straight into the delinquent's eyes. "If you have something to say to me say it, stop hiding behind fucking fruit slushies!" Mickey calmly stares back at him.

"What is this about huh?" Ian growls his anger fuelling him, he grips Mickey by his jacket and pulls him close, "Was it the closet? The shower? What?"

"You wouldn't know carrot top," Mickey says.

"Then fucking tell me!" Ian yells pushing Mickey back in the seat.

"If you want to get around here, you got to have a reputation and a bad reputation is better than no reputation at all," Mickey says his voice deadly calm.

Ian stares at him, "You make no fucking sense Mickey. You know what? Build your fucking reputation, throw your goddamn slushies, get people into trouble but I beg you don't take it out on me alone," he whispers and then turns and leaves the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: Sometimes I wonder why I write Mickey giving lame excuses just to get closer to Ian and also giving lame excuses when he's really jealous of Ian and Ned. Anyway, hope yall enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

After their little fight, Mickey went back to missing curfew once again. He took to sleeping on the bench instead of in the tree. Ian never made him hot chocolate again. In fact Ian distanced himself from him so much that Mickey barely saw him. He was always gone and when he asked Mandy where Ian was she would say he was at club practice or he was with professor Lishman.

It became known that the literature teacher and Ian were 'something' so to speak and Mickey didn't approve at all. There was something about that Ned Lishman that Mickey didn't like. Ian seemed oblivious to that though. What little time that Mickey saw the redhead was during classes and he saw that the other boy always wore the dog tags. If only Ian knew that he had been the one who gave those tags to him. He smiled sometimes at that thought because a part of him was always on Ian's person at all times and he liked to think that he was there to protect Ian.

It's another one of those days where he's lying in bed, smoking, reading through one of the books for an assignment. Mickey isn't really focused on the words on the page his mind is wandering once again as it always does these days about Ian's whereabouts. All of a sudden his phone rings. It's Mandy. That's strange because she rarely called him.

He reached to pick it up, "'Sup?"

"I just saw that Ned guy leading Ian into the library," she said her voice hushed.

"Are you stalking carrot top?" he asks sitting up in bed, interest piqued by Mandy's call. There was also a tinge of worry that sparked in him at the mention of Ned. He didn't like that old fucking pervert.

"No…well, yes…I'm worried for his safety okay? That lecherous guy has been all over Ian in the past few days and the library's closed today. It closed early and that Ned guy got the keys to bring Ian in. What if he…you know…"

Mickey's heart thumps at that, "He wouldn't. Ian's not interested in him."

"I'd say he is. Or at least he's obliged to think he is. Ian's fucking drunk or something," Mandy whispered harshly.

"For fucks sake it's only five and he's drunk!" Mickey panics as he pulls on his jeans and picks up his jacket. "I'm going over now okay?" and he ends the call. He runs from the dorm, tossing the cigarette away as his legs pump hard, carrying him quickly across the distance towards the library. He spots Mandy spying outside the window ledge and he doesn't waste a second in going to the library doors and opening them. Mickey can hear Ian's voice in the deathly silence of the library.

"Ned don't…just wait…"

He rounds the corner and finds Ian there, laid out on the table, the old fucker bent over him, pushing Ian's pants down about to start on his boxers. Mickey lashes out at the professor, yanking him off Ian and slamming him back into the wall, "You stay the fuck away from Ian you sick fuck!" he growls kneeing Lishman in the balls, and throwing enough punches to make sure he stays down, "How dare you force yourself on him! He's been drinking alcohol you fucking bastard, he barely knows what the fuck he's doing," Mickey says and then he's at Ian's side.

The redhead reeks of alcohol, he's so blur that Mickey has to help him pull on his pants. "C'mon, lets get you out of here," Mickey mutters as he grasps Ian by the wrist and storms out. Ian had no choice but to follow the raven-haired boy as he looks back at the crumpled figure of Ned beneath the window.

Once they emerge from the library, Mandy runs over in their direction.

Ian shakes Mickey's grip off, "Why are you so mad?" he asks his voice raised, "It's not like you were the one being touched!"

Mickey makes a sound of frustration, "Oh my fucking god Ian! You fucking dumb piece of shit!" he curses and just storms off leaving Ian there alone.

Mandy runs up to the redhead and wraps her arms around her friend, "Its okay Ian," she assures the redhead, "there's nothing to worry about. Let's get you back to the dorm."

"I don't want to see him…" Ian said speech slurred as he pointed in the general direction of where Mickey had left.

"Okay, I'll take you back to my dorm then," she said as she supports Ian and they make their way across campus to the girls' dorms.

* * *

Sunday morning and Ian's nursing a hangover in his room after Mandy brought him back earlier on. There's been no word from Mickey since yesterday and Ian drunk as he had been he felt responsible for making Mickey disappear for some reason. He goes over to Mickey's side of the room, the raven-haired boy hadn't even bothered to take his pack of cigarettes, the book he'd been reading was tossed to the side, it was like Mickey had dropped everything and ran to find him…

Ian bent to take a cigarette from the pack; lifting it to his lips he lighted it as he sunk into Mickey's bed. He takes a drag from the cigarette, blowing out smoke rings. He remembers the horrors of yesterday, him in the library and Ned about to rape him. How had he even gotten so drunk? They'd gone out for coffee, not booze. Of course it was obvious to him only now. He left for the washroom when they were at the café and Ned probably fucking spiked his drink and then in his drugged state somehow made him drink alcohol. That would be the only plausible explanation for his pounding headache.

There was a knock on the door just then, Ian looked to the door.

Mickey, hopefully.

Opening it he was surprised to find Ned there he looked pretty beaten, Mickey's artwork. And the old geezer wanted to hug him, "I'm sorry Ian," Ned pleads and Ian pushes him away.

"I don't wanna see you anymore okay?" Ian says puffing on his cigarette.

"What? Was it because of yesterday? That one kid?" Ned asked.

"NO! I just don't think we'd have made it anywhere!" Ian growls.

"You're wrong Ian. You loved me!" Ned said desperation in his voice, "You said so yourself!"

"I said no such thing you sick fuck," Ian says his voice deadly calm, "now shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone okay?"

And he slams the door in Ned's face.

Ian doesn't care if the professor is going to turn him in to the school board or if he's going to take the matter up with the police. Whatever the case he would have the upper hand, like Mickey had said…he was a minor and he was under alcohol influence and drugged. Oh god. If Mickey hadn't come to his rescue…Ian shuddered to think about the consequences.

* * *

**A/N: Will be posting up two chapters today because i reached a 100 followers on my tumblr Gallavich fic blog :)**


	11. Chapter 11

As Tuesday rolls around and Ian enters psychology class with Mandy, he's missing Mickey's presence. He wants to thank the other boy amongst other things.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Ian asks Mandy.

Mandy shrugs, "Longest he ran away for was a month," she said.

"Oh…" Ian mutters his eyes looking over to Mickey's seat. Shit, this feeling of emptiness and neglect wasn't something Ian was used to at all. It began to bug him and a thought began to set in his head. He cared for that stupid boy. Which was why after school that day instead of doing his work, he left campus on a mission to look for Mickey. He tried the shops and convenience store nearby, asking if anyone had come in and bought cigarettes lately, then he described Mickey. Each time the answer was a negative and by the end of the day Ian had given up hope.

He was making his way back to the school when suddenly he was attacked from behind. Ian never saw it coming at all and the next thing he knew he was being thrown around like a rag doll. His first thought was of Mickey as he covered his head with his arms. Help me Mickey, please. The group of five or six beat down on him relentlessly and Ian could only curl up into a ball and brace himself against the beatings.

* * *

You know how sometimes you drink just a little too much and you wanted a fight? That's really how Mickey felt right when he saw the group of ruffians, they were old geezers and Mickey thought, 'why the fuck not', as he whipped out his nunchuks and raced into the battle. It was only after clearing off two of the old geezers did Mickey realize that the person they were kicking, was a boy. Not just any boy, it was Ian, curled up into a tight ball.

"You fucking bastards!" he growled doubling his attacks as he kneed one of the old geezers, "Fuck off," he roared, pushing the pervert to the curb. He took another by the collar and head-butted him sending him crashing to the sidewalk. With all but one left Mickey swung his nunchuks around triumphantly, he spat out a blob of blood staring down the last opponent. "That's not very fucking nice of you Ned Lishman, attacking an innocent boy just because you couldn't get in his fucking pants!"

"Mickey," it was Ian's voice.

"Not now Ian," Mickey said throwing the redhead a grin, "I need to take out the trash."

Mickey lunges at Ned it doesn't take long to take the professor down. He's weak as a willow and very soon Mickey has him unconscious like the rest of the group. Thank fucking heavens too because he's just about run out of juice. Ian's back on his feet now and the redhead comes to him, "Shit, I don't feel too good Gallagher," he mutters and turning he pukes up everything. Ian's stroking his back, soothing him.

"You had too much to drink you dumb fuck," Ian muttered.

Mickey could only grin as he nearly tripped and stumbled back against Ian, "You're the dumb fuck. Didn't your mother teach you not to go out late at night?" he muttered speech slurred as his vision spiralled into darkness and he collapsed.

Ian caught Mickey, holding him close as he took the raven's nunchuks from his slack hands. He stuffed it into his back pocket and then slung Mickey's arm around his shoulder, wincing at the pain that was beginning to blossom on his back from the beating. Slowly he makes his way across campus with Mickey leaning up against his side. He was glad that he'd found the boy. He was also still marvelling at the heroic way Mickey had fought Ned's thugs off. Ian smiled, his cheeks heating at the fact that Mickey had been protecting him.

Kicking the door to their room open, he lay Mickey down on the floor. Then he changed out of his dirtied clothes, doing the same for Mickey as he gently took off the thug's jacket and jeans and hung them up. He puts his phone on speaker mode as he calls Mandy, tending to Mickey's wounds.

"Ian?" she sounded breathless, not from running breathless…more like sex breathless.

"Is now a bad time?" Ian asked thinking he should put the phone down. It was kinda embarrassing to listen to her…

"No, go on," Mandy said amidst more breathless pants.

"Okay, this is gonna go real quick," Ian said as he told Mandy about finding Mickey and Mickey saving him from Ned and gang. "Turns out he was drunk and then he collapsed after the fight. He's fine though, nothing broken that I can't fix so, yeah. Just wanted to update you."

"O-Okay," Mandy stuttered.

"Right…um…goodnight," he said and then ended the call. His patient groaned and curled up against his leg, that little gesture set Ian's heart fluttering and he let his hand brush through Mickey's hair earning a satisfied sigh from the raven-haired boy. Ian smiled and then averted his eyes from the sleeping boy.

This was so stupid…it was completely and utterly insane but Ian did it anyway. He kept the First Aid kit and then washing up for the night, Ian turned off the lights and then returned to create a makeshift bed on the floor between their beds. He slipped Mickey's pillow under the boy's head and then taking his own pillow he settled down, draping his blanket over the two of them. He glances over just to check on the other boy, he's still sleeping. Ian shifts a little closer, feeling Mickey's arm brushing against his side. Satisfied he settles down and closes his eyes, falling fast asleep.

* * *

Mickey snuggles into the warmth that envelopes him. The warmth smells like familiar cologne, body wash and his cigarettes. He likes the smell and he likes the warmth so much he wants to stay like that. Mickey shifts, his arms hugging the source of warmth closer to him as he nuzzles against the warmth. Said warmth sighs in satisfaction and Mickey starts at the sound his mind racing to remember what had happened the night before. He'd gone drinking again after staying at a friend's apartment but then he'd seen a group of old geezers beating up someone. Oh yeah, that was Ned that stupid faggot professor who had been there and so had Ian…

Ian!

Mickey opened his eyes at that and found himself nuzzling up against another body. He pulled back slightly, panic rising in his chest but it's unnecessary when he realises the body that he'd hugged tight belonged to the redhead. Mickey feels his cheeks heat and his ears too when it hit him that he'd been sleeping with Ian all along, the pillow he slept on now being Ian's arm. Mickey lets go of his grip around Ian's body, as he gingerly lies back down settling against Ian's side. The redhead looks adorable when he sleeps, his freckled face close to his. The fight last night makes him ache all over and sleeping on the floor hadn't helped one bit. But he'd earned a night with Ian on the floor. In all actuality…Mickey found it surprisingly pleasant to wake up next to Ian. He hadn't thought the redhead would have done this anyway.

As he closed his eyes and went back to sleep Mickey felt his heart soften towards Ian. He wouldn't say it was anything other than a feeling of mutual trust that they would share a makeshift bed on the floor together.

Mickey was still lost in his thoughts and waking dreams when there was a banging on the door.

"They're in this dorm," came a voice from the other side of the door.

Mickey pulls himself into a sitting position, looking at Ian who was just beginning to stir as the knocking continued.

"Police!"

"Police?" Ian whispers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at him still a little sleepy but his eyes were confused and panicky.

"The fuck I know?" Mickey says as he stands, stretching, he walks over to the door.

Ian stops him, pulling him back and away from the door, "Hide, I'll go and answer it," he said and then shoves Mickey into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Mickey doesn't even have a chance to answer. So he stand on the other side of the bathroom door, ear pressed to it as he listens to what's going on outside. He hears Ian open the door.

"Can I help you?" Ian asks.

"Where is your room mate?" the unknown voice asks. "Is Mickey Milkovich here?"

Ian doesn't miss a beat at all, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just got up and was about to go and chase my girlfriend because she ran off and then you fuckers appear, you're wasting my time."

Another unknown voice pops in, "Ian Gallagher right? It's a serious offence if you lie to the police you know."

"I'm not fucking lying! What the fuck? Just because I'm young and I look like a punk don't mean that I'm going to lie. Besides me and that fuck face Mickey aren't on good terms okay?"

Mickey was grinning from ear to ear as he listened to the conversation; gods Ian had this in the bag like a motherfucking pro. He swore he could kiss the redhead for that.

"Ian Gallagher you will be charged for harbouring a criminal if you don't-"

Ian's eyes flick to the bathroom when the sound of the toilet flushing fills the entire room with a roaring rush. What the fuck is Mickey even thinking! Here he is trying to save him and there the raven-haired fucker is destroying the plan.

Mickey steps out from the bathroom as though he'd just taken a piss, all eyes are on him as he emerges from the room, Ian especially is staring at him in horror.

"What can't I have a piss without being disturbed now?" he asks running a hand through his hair as he looks around the room sizing the two officers up.

Ian looks to him shaking his head in a desperate attempt to stop him as the two policemen turns to him. Doesn't the stupid redhead understand that he's trying to save his skin? Ian wouldn't last a day in wherever it was these cops were intending to take him, not with that face anyway.

"Are you Mickey Milkovich?" the taller one asks.

"Yeah the fuck you want?" Mickey asks raising his chin in defiance and eyeing the taller cop.

"You're under arrest for assaulting Ned Lishman and four other men last night," the police says as he produces handcuffs.

"What the actual fuck?" Mickey growls incredulous. The nerve of that pile of shit! "They were gang beating Ian!" Mickey shouted as he refused that the cuffs be put on him.

"Tell that to the judge Milkovich you're going to have a nice time in juvie."

Ian can only watch wide-eyed in horror as the police took Mickey away. Mickey never made that an easy job for them. As he went to the door, he spied Ned Lishman watching from the end of the hallway. The bloody fucker, he thought. Ian glared at him and flipped him the finger before he retreated back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: All police authority things/procedures etc, are for FICTIONAL purposes and do not depict whatever happens in reality so just go along with it tyvm!**


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello readers, sorry but I won't be posting anymore chapters here. Instead if you would like to continue the story please head on over to my ao3 site as I am now going to only upload my fics there. Everything will be updated there from now on because it's a hassle to post on two sites and I have to admit I am lazy. Thanks for all the reads and comments so far on this story though and I do hope that you will support me over on Ao3 thanks! For some reason I can't seem to be able to link my ao3 here so you can still find me under the same username over on ao3.

**UPDATE:** [archiveofourown.][org/]users/Destielixer  
That was as close as I could get to leaving a URL here. just remove the square brackets and you should be able to get my ao3 page!


End file.
